


Day in. Day Out.

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a sap, Established Relationship, M/M, Planning to meet up, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seems that it’s going to be expected of us to go pop in and crash the Nekoma practice game,” the fair haired man smiled, watching as Asahi’s phone continued to vibrate across the table from text after text coming from Noya. The space between those two did nothing to quench the thirst of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in. Day Out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sick as a dog. But at least its only going up to my head rather than down to my lungs. I'll take more headaches. Its not even close to how bad my headaches were normally so ha.

The news came in from both Tanaka and Noya. Both in all caps excitement, their screaming obvious in just their texts. Suga laughed at the expressions of the two other alphas sitting with him at their little table in the library; it was a nice place to hang out between classes and the spot that they situated themselves in wasn’t a designated quiet spot so their conversations weren’t _shushed_ at all times.

“Seems that it’s going to be expected of us to go pop in and crash the Nekoma practice game,” the fair haired man smiled, watching as Asahi’s phone continued to vibrate across the table from text after text coming from Noya. The space between those two did nothing to quench the thirst of their relationship.

Noya was a _very_ thirsty guy.

Daichi chuckled, setting his phone back to the table with the other two. “We have to make sure that Nekoma doesn’t win after all; have to keep the rivalry well and true.” Asahi shook his head, running his hand through his loose hair that fell in a curtain around his head. “Don’t shake your head, you’re going to show up for the piece of ass!”

“Well… you’re not wrong,” Asahi swept his hair back. They’d tease him about everything; about how he started to take his hair down more after Noya said he liked it when it was done. They’d tease him about the ringtone that Noya’s phone calls rang with, or the nickname he had for him in his phone. They’d tease him when Noya would come down every second month with the Tanaka siblings.

They’d tease him about everything, but they weren’t _wrong_ in doing so. Not wrong in what they teased him with either.

\--

Being in love was terrifying. It was exhilarating. It was everything and nothing, Asahi didn’t know how to come to words with just how much he loved the tiny libero. His smiling face beaming up at him from his phone screen.

**Asahi <3  
I love the hair**

****Noya <3  
Neesan helped dye the sides blond 2  
Now it’lfit with the “rolling thunder”   
Mom & Dad laughed when they saw

**Asahi <3  
No trouble then?**

**Noya <3   
NOPE! (** **ᗒᗨᗕ)**

****Asahi <3  
Good   
I want to see it when I go watch the practice match

**Noya <3  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
** **ヽ(´** **∇** **｀)** **ﾉ**

Being in love was exhausting but he wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything. Even when it kept him up at night with his phone shining in his face as he texted his lover back in Miyagi. He was planning to stop in earlier than the practice game to help Noya through his heat; both he and the boy’s mother had been planning on finding ways to get them together so Noya wouldn’t be a miserable mess like he was before Asahi.

Being in love was an adventure; a constant test to see just how much more he could learn about his partner, and just how much more he could fall in love with him. He bid the younger boy goodnight, informing him of his early morning class and the fact that he shouldn’t stay up much longer. Not like Asahi would be going to sleep either, not when his thoughts are swimming of Noya.

 ****Noya <3  
( ˘ ³˘)  
goodnight bby!

\--

He dove for the ball, grunting when he hit the floor and cursing quietly when the ball landed on the floor just a centimeter in front of where his hands were. “Don’t mind, don’t mind!” His side called to him, Tanaka’s hand slapping his shoulder and jostling him around with his excitement.

“You’ve still made an improvement. Don’t worry too much about it,” and Noya wasn’t. He wasn’t exactly worried about _volleyball_ but the practice match in Tokyo that was coming up. A few members of the team had haggled a few more hours out of the Coach and their Sensei, a couple more hours that Noya could spend with Asahi.

 _That’s_ what Noya was worried about. Worried about making an idiot of himself, if he’d run across the gym with rose sprinkling down from the rafters and a movie worthy performance of slow running before Noya would leap in Asahi’s arms. He was worried that maybe Asahi wouldn’t show up, maybe he’d be too busy with classes or homework.

“Nee-san has been asking about when you’re coming over for dinner next and I need to be distracted by the fact that she’s dating you-know-who older brother,” his gaze shot up and across the gym before meeting Noya’s again.

Noya followed Tanaka’s gaze, spit clogging in his throat. “WHA?!” he choked out, sputtering and coughing up a lungful. The team turned to them, looking at them expectantly—they were in the middle of practice, in the middle of a _mock game_. “We’ll talk later.”

 


End file.
